Relief
by Zohh
Summary: "No, Han, that's not lip gloss." Drabble-esque one-shot. Emily/Paige


**Author's note: **I don't even know where this came from. z

* * *

Emily Fields pushed open the door of the bathroom stall and walked out, a tiny, pink tube clenched tightly in her hand. She set it on the edge of the porcelain sink, washing and drying her hands. Aria and Spencer walked out of their respective stalls, following suit by washing their hands. Emily quickly grabbed the tube and held it in her hand again.

"Ugh, there you guys are," Hannah said, walking into the bathroom to find her three friends all standing in front of the mirrors. "I thought we were gonna' meet by Spencer's locker before heading to the caf."

"Sorry Han," Aria said. "But Emily needed to use the bathroom first."

Emily tried to shrug apologetically but it instead came off as more of a cringe. She looked back into the mirror and wished she had worn jeans that didn't fit so tight. She awkwardly bent her knees and maneuvered her hips, but her friends only stared at her strangely.

"Em, are you okay?" Hannah asked, using her hands to flatten out her dress.

"Yeah, uhm, I'm fine," she said, running her free hand through her hand.

The pink tube was still in her hand, and Emily wanted to make sure her friends didn't see it before she could put it back in her bag. Spencer was still straightening her cardigan, seemingly fixing a loose strand on a button, and Aria was busy adjusting a clip in her hair. Hannah was the only one waiting, arms crossed and bag hanging off her shoulder.

Emily took this opportunity to grab her bag off the floor, but Hannah was too quick.

"Oooh, Em, is that new lip gloss?"

"Uh, what?" Emily fumbled and tried stuffing the tube into her back pocket.

"Let me see!" Hannah grabbed the pink tube out of Emily's hands, bringing it to her face for closer examination.

Emily ran her hand through her hair again, this time out of embarrassment.

"Oh, um..."

Hannah looked down at the rube to inspect it and Spencer tried stopping her, saying, "Hannah, that's not...", but Hannah ignored her. The tube had a twist-on cap, and on it in black letters it said _Razor Relief_. It was most definitely _not_ lip gloss.

"I-uh..." Hannah looked back up at Emily, biting her lip. She mumbled out a "sorry."

Emily took the tube back, sliding it into her back pocket. "It's for...yeah..." Her voice trailed off and she looked away from her friends.

The bathroom door opened again and they all turned their heads to watch Paige McCullers walk in. They all tried to smile but Paige's face was far from happy.

"Emily!" She practically ran up to her girlfriend, looking a mixture between exasperated, irritated, and frustrated. "Please tell me you have..." She looked down at Emily's jeans and sighed. "Thank god." She slipped her hand down Emily's pocket and pulled the tube out, hurrying into a stall and closing her door.

"Okay...what just happened?" Hannah asked, placing a hand on her hip.

Emily sighed, trying to decide just how hilarious and embarrassing this moment truly was. "Uhm, well, we had a swim meet yesterday. And swimmers have to, ah, you know..." She gestured with her hands.

"So?" Hannah shrugged her shoulders while Aria and Spencer tried to mask their laughter.

"Razor burn, Hannah. I have razor burn."

"Oh." Hannah scrunched her nose in mild disgust and Emily rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Han, what did you think it was?" Aria asked.

"Well, I mean, both her and Paige were using it..."

"What, like lesbians need special cream?" Emily asked, slinging her bag across her shoulder.

"Hey, I don't know what the two of you do behind closed doors," Hannah said, putting her hands up in defense.

The bathroom stall door opened and Paige walked out, saying, "Uh, you know I'm still here, right?"

"Okay, this has officially weirded me out. Lesbian swimmers are weird." Hannah walked out of the bathroom without another word and Emily exchanged a look with her two other friends.

"Really? You couldn't stop her?"

Spencer shrugged. "Sorry. But when Hannah digs herself a hole..."

"Go big or go home," Aria finished for her while Spencer nodded in agreement.

"I'll just...meet you guys in the caf, okay?"

Aria and Spencer both understood, waving to Paige and Emily as they left the bathroom. Emily sighed, leaning against the sink.

"Well, that was sufficiently awkward," Paige commented, taking a step closer to her girlfriend with the tube still in her hand.

"Sorry," Emily said, looking up at her. "Sometimes Hannah can be a little..."

"Closed minded?" Paige offered, and Emily smiled.

"She means well."

"Oh, I know. But, c'mon...lesbian cream?" Paige smiled back, taking hold of Emily's hand and walking with her out of the bathroom and to the cafeteria.

"One time, she thought that studying at the library was a gay thing."


End file.
